


Nurse Percy to the rescue

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: Jason gets sick, Percy comes to nurse him back to health.





	Nurse Percy to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> that was the corniest title i could have picked huh. mini fic from tumblr, gonna post most of them here too now c:

“You should have just let me suffer on my own.” Jason groans quietly into the pillows and Percy huffs in a way that almost sounds offended.

“I bring you my mother’s soup and this is the thanks I get?” He asks, and now it definitely sounds more like he’s joking than actually offended by Jason’s remark. “Come on, sit up, you need to get some food in you.”

Jason makes another long suffering sound, but pulls the blanket off his head and slowly scoots to the top of the bed so he can lean against the headboard. He would like to claim it was a mistake to tell Percy his parents would be out of town, and that he’d be left here because he was too ill to go on a weekend trip. Jason could practically imagine how Percy’s mum reacted, given that she had sent Percy over not an hour later with some meds, tea bags and hot food.

It wasn’t all that bad, really, just a worse than usual case of tonsillitis that didn’t seem to blow over no matter how much antibiotics Jason introduced into his system. He didn’t need a nurse, especially not if that nurse didn’t get off his case about eating and getting fluids into his body.

As soon as Jason sat, Percy gingerly placed the steaming bowl on his lap. It smelled good, and it looked like it had little to no ingredients that would require him to chew, which meant altogether a little less pain.

  
“There ya go, that’s more like it.” Percy said pleased and handed Jason a spoon before leaning next to him against the bedframe. He was close enough that it made Jason’s cheeks go pink, but he could blame that on the illness.

“You’re gonna get sick too.” Jason murmured, not knowing what else to say, and took a tiny spoonful of his soup. It was delicious, but it burned on the way down since his throat was still so sensitive.

Percy shrugged. The movement jostles Jason’s shoulder.

“I think I’ll be fine.” He says, then turns his head to look at Jason. “It’s not like we’re making out or anything.”

Jason chokes on the next spoonful of soup. He did not need that mental image right now, but now that Percy has put it in his thoughts, he finds it hard to think of anything else.

  
“Yeah…” He says quietly and pretends he doesn’t see the amused grin on Percy’s face. The blush is back as well, and Jason has a feeling he can’t blame it on the soup now.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you thought down below. ♥


End file.
